Due to its mobility, a mobile terminal, such as a subscriber terminal of a cellular mobile communication network, needs to be able to perform a transfer, such as a cell reselection, from its current serving radio cell to another radio cell, e.g. in case that it moves out of the coverage area of its current serving radio cell. This includes the selecting of a radio cell as a target for a reselection. To avoid frequent reselections, which would exhaust the mobile terminal's battery power, it is desirable to efficiently select target cells for reselections.